


犬牙

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：ABO，假设春天是AO的求偶季，时代背景大约是上世纪警告：很多私设*缺了门牙的alpha这个梗来自微博，一时找不到了_(:з」∠)_别问我怎么缺的快乐速打
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	犬牙

**Author's Note:**

> 求偶季：适龄单身Omega会散发出适量信息素，昭告周围的alpha自己可以被求偶。标记后则进入发情期。alpha和omega一年只有一次求偶季。一旦错过，就要再打一年光棍直到下一个求偶季。

求偶季的alpha掉了犬牙是最惨的。

不能先发制人地标记喜欢的omega，别人咬一口就能解决大半的事，他得扒了人裤子进入成结才能解决一半。

张保庆在镇上最好的牙科诊所里愁眉苦脸地张大嘴，任由牙医在他嘴里左看看右看看，这敲敲那碰碰。

“哎哟。”他控制不住流着哈喇子，可怜巴巴地求饶，“您轻点。”

“让你成天往山上跑。跑跑跑，牙摔断了吧。”牙医是他三姑奶家的二叔，镇上有名的医生，接诊大半辈子了就没见过张保庆这样不消停的alpha。他恨铁不成钢地拍了拍子侄的脸，“自己的牙口怎么样心里没个数吗？你说说，眼看求偶季都要到了，你又得打一年光棍是不是？”

张保庆捧着脸满肚子委屈：“山路湿滑，我也没想到会这样啊。”要不是想给老娘和未来丈母娘挖点人参蘑菇什么的炖汤，他也不会沦落至此。偏偏他那没心没肺的老娘还是笑话了他好一阵，真是没点同情心。

“什么时候能、长、点、心！”二叔叹了口气，“行了，好歹明年求偶季的时候，你的牙就能长回来了。”

alpha是个很占便宜的性别，缺胳膊断腿虽然不能再长出来，但犬牙这种关乎到一辈子幸福的器官却有的替补，活像是鲨鱼的牙齿，一枚断了另一枚就会顺势顶上。只不过需要一个漫长过程，至少一年之内张保庆都得缺着两颗虎牙过日子了。

“不行啊，我今年一定得标记阿易。”张保庆苦哈哈地说道，“叔你得帮我想想办法啊。”

他闻到阿易身上散发的味就心头痒痒下腹热流窜涌，一想到今年自己参加不了求偶季，暗恋的对象可能被别的alpha标记，一时间急得快哭了，甚至暗搓搓地决定买一堆膏药回来把阿易的后颈贴严实，不叫任何人咬下去——当然也会被阿易猛揍一顿就是了。

“能有什么办法，给你装个假牙你要不要？”叔没声好气地说道。

“要要要。”

“想得美，假牙又没法注射信息素。”牙医冷酷无情地打碎了张保庆的幻想，“你就乖乖等一年吧。张嘴。”

张保庆站在镜子前打量自己刚装上的两颗聊胜于无的假牙，心头满是绝望。他锐利洁白的虎牙在镇上一群alpha中是数一数二的漂亮，多少怀春omega都期待着脖子上能顶着一轮整齐周正的牙印。但这会儿引以为傲的尖牙却成了两颗被磨平棱角的人造假货，要多憋屈就有多憋屈。

他捂着嘴不尴不尬地走过胡同口，祈祷千万别被其他熟人撞见，结果墨菲定律说的好，径直碰见了最不想碰见的人——阿易。

“……张保庆？”阿易见那人捂着脸一副半死不活的姿态，很是不自信地喊了声。在他的印象中，张保庆活泼外向的很，从来没有这般打蔫儿过。

“哎。”张保庆条件反射般就要露出笑容，一想到自己的犬牙没了连忙收敛笑意，神色淡淡地说道，“是阿易啊，这次怎么这么早回来了？”

他的心头在滴血。阿易在城里中学教体育，一星期才回来一次。平常相遇都恨不得把拽着人聊一路子有的没的，但现在为了防止对方察觉到他装了假牙对他失望，不得不拐弯抹角找借口遁走。

“嗯。”阿易倒没立时觉得此人反常，兀自说道，“路口新开了一家面馆，我请你吃一顿吧。权当是你之前照应我老娘的谢礼。”这话说起来有点不要脸，可他一时半会也想不到怎么感谢张保庆了。

——追媳妇儿少不了讨好未来丈母娘。然而阿易的娘和阿易一样慢热的很，只当张保庆这小子天生一副热心肠，丝毫没看出他图谋不轨。

张保庆真是欲哭无泪，昔日怎么献殷勤阿易都不为所动，怎么今天想开了要请他吃饭了。勇敢的alpha选择硬着头皮迎难而上，小心翼翼点了一碗面条，并且悄悄叮嘱伙计要煮得软烂一点。

阿易喝着北冰洋汽水漫不经心地等面来，目光和心思压根没落在张保庆身上，仿佛对面仅仅是个来拼桌的路人。

张保庆憋了一肚子话欲言又止，最终还是选择闭紧嘴巴不让对方发现自己的假牙。

“你……是吃了大蒜吗？”阿易见人一脸便秘的憋屈表情，好奇地开口了。

“……没有。”

“哦。”他迟钝地点了点头，“你今天有点不大一样。”

张保庆一听就打起了精神，兴致勃勃地问道：“哪里不一样？”阿易竟然会注意到他的异样！四舍五入就等于两情相悦了。

“话少了。”对方言简意赅地说道。

“……”

所幸两大碗面条及时端了上来，热腾腾的香气稍稍缓解了那微妙凝固的尴尬气氛。张保庆埋头吸面，尽量避免用到假牙。

“别光吃面啊。”阿易把鸡腿盘子往张保庆那里推了推，“一人一只。别跟我客气。”

——我真不是跟你客气。张保庆在心中暗自说道。

他叔千叮咛万嘱咐：假牙也需要一段磨合期，在此期间千万别咀嚼得太用力，和人起了冲突也尽量别动嘴。在牙齿还没长好前，他是一点都不敢吃这些废牙的东西，生怕假牙会出什么岔子。可阿易盛情难却，他又怎能铁石心肠拒绝。

张保庆视死如归慷慨激昂地夹起了那只鸡腿，张嘴一咬便听见一道嘎吱声。他的动作停滞了三秒钟，在阿易困惑的目光下缓缓将鸡腿放了下来，尽可能露出了一个大方得体无事发生的笑容——但那缺了牙的豁口实在毫无说服力。

墨菲定律说的好。张保庆悔恨不已。他那装饰性的假牙成功卡在了鸡腿上。

阿易：“……”

张保庆：“……”

——妈的，这回丢人丢大了。

谁知阿易比他还有点慌张，手忙脚乱地将人送去了诊所。张保庆也顺水推舟，几乎是哭哭啼啼地回到了牙科找他叔算账。

他叔大惊失色，当即怀疑起自己的技术是不是真的出了问题。要是张保庆脱不了单整个家族的人都得怪他头上不可。他胆战心惊地仔细观察了老半天，最终发现是那牙床冒了点尖尖，天时地利人和，和鸡腿联手一块把假牙顶了出来。

“……臭小子，害我一阵担惊受怕。”他叔松了口气后紧接着没声好气地说道，“你牙在长出来了。”

“真的？”张保庆大喜过望，“这么快就长出来了？”他还以为明年才能再度见到自己的一口好牙呢。

“是啊，长势正旺呢。”他叔嘀嘀咕咕地写着病历本，“虽然少见，但也不是没有过。”从前也有一些身强体壮的alpha没过几天就长出了犬牙，没想到自己的小侄也是天选之人。

“那我是不是还能赶上求偶季……”

“难说。”牙医谨慎发言，并不敢把话说太满，“得看你牙长的情况。也许刚长好就过了求偶季呢。”

“……叔你就不能讲点积极乐观向上的，一点也不符合社会主义核心价值观……”

被毫不留情地赶出诊室后，张保庆惊喜地发现阿易还在门口等他。

“你的牙，没事吧？”阿易很是忐忑不安，人人皆知alpha的犬牙珍贵。尽管一只鸡腿撬掉牙齿的概率微乎及微，但面是他拉着张保庆去吃的，鸡腿也是他推到张保庆面前的，怎么说他都得负起责任。

张保庆刚准备解释一下来龙去脉，见阿易一脸内疚忽然起了坏心思，旋即哭丧着脸道：“牙断了，医生说是连根断掉，可能再也长不出来了。”

“啊，那怎么办啊 。”阿易顿时紧张了起来。

“不知道啊。”张保庆惋惜地说道，“我大概要打一辈子光棍了吧。”

阿易沉默不语，不知为什么心头突然产生了些许庆幸和羞愧。

张保庆是个alpha，而自己是个尚未分化的大龄beta。这个年纪还没一点迹象，极有可能分化了也是个普普通通的beta。

春天的求偶季从来不是beta能参与的盛会。他们闻不到信息素的气味，也感受不到那刻在命运之中灵魂契合血肉交缠的归属感。

他知道张保庆早早便期待的求偶季，嘴上一声不吭，心中却莫名酸酸的不是滋味。一想到求偶季结束张保庆就要搂着另一个陌生omega出现在自己面前，阿易就恨不得再也不回这座小镇才好，索性眼不见心不烦。可偏偏老娘又跟他打电话把张保庆一通猛夸，明里暗里说他这个的当儿子的不上心，既不关心老娘也不感谢人，害得他不得不照常回家一趟当面致谢。

然而当得知张保庆要打一辈子光棍没法标记omega后，阿易惊讶地发现自己竟破天荒地暗自窃喜起来。万万没想到他仅用一只鸡腿便轻而易举地将这个天资卓越的alpha留在自己平凡的小世界里，像是把不属于自己的一段明媚春光缝进了生命中空净苍白的春天，却又因这样龌龊阴暗的心思而感到羞愧万分。

就在张保庆以为自己夸张过了头正准备出言弥补时，阿易终于开口小声道：“我负责。”

“你怎么负责？”张保庆抑制住喉头的尖叫，紧张地追问。

“等我分化成alpha，我就标记你，伺候你一辈子。”阿易深深吸了口气，信誓旦旦地说道，“要成了beta或者omega，我就给你养老送终，让我崽认你当干爹。”

张保庆呆住了。这和小说里讲的不一样啊，难道不应该是以身相许吗？

“你……不就是omega吗？照道理这个时候，你应该说……”他在心头迅速祈祷并且语速飞快地吐出了几个字，“以身相许。”

阿易一愣：“可你的牙……”你不是不能标记omega了吗？

“明年就没事了。”张保庆很是嘴快地打消了他的疑虑，一门心思只想着如何“利用”暗恋对象的“内疚”把人拴在自己的身边，结果脱口而出才反应过来，忙不迭捂住了口。

然而此话一出，饶是阿易再温吞慢热也回过味来了。他立刻伸手捏住了张保庆的下巴，不依不饶地撬开人嘴去瞅那缺损的牙床。待看清两颗小小的牙尖儿后马上松开了手，不知是羞恼还是什么总而言之头也不回地走了。

“哎，阿易，别走啊，阿易！”张保庆连忙追了上去，揪着人的袖子管不放。

“你松开！拉拉扯扯的不像话。”阿易皱了皱眉头，他不想和张保庆动手，要是真上手了这小子还不一定打得过他。虽然这是既定事实并非算计，但他还是有些不高兴。

——张保庆这人怎么这样啊，他好不容易下定决心又来招惹他，害得他心如乱麻整个人都混乱了。

“我不。”张保庆心知拳脚功夫比不上阿易，只能死皮赖脸地拽着人不放，“你听我说呀，我的犬牙真的掉了，只不过不是吃鸡腿的时候……是前阵子上山挖人参的时候摔坡底磕掉的。”

挖人参的时候？

阿易记得这事儿，老娘还特意打了电话过来告诉他，说是张保庆送了一筐蘑菇并两根人参过来，因为太过贵重她本想婉言谢绝来着，奈何对方架势十足，表情严肃得瘆人。

说起来这人不笑的时候的确颇为正经，许是因为眉眼浓烈，总叫人情不自禁地盯着那张脸不放。偏偏他的嘴角还微微下撇，眼神不冷不热，仿佛脾气很不好惹的样子，唯有扬起笑意才流露一点让人亲近的温和。难怪老娘没能成功婉拒。

张保庆有事没事就往自家送东西。阿易原以为是看他常不在家照顾照顾他老娘，没想到竟然存了这样的心思。他的耳尖不自觉地红了红。

见人半天不言不语不苟言笑，张保庆慌了神，跟个连珠炮似的把能抖的都抖了出来，说得逻辑清晰有理有据连自己都快信了：“你是不知道，掉了犬牙的alpha可惨了，一年没法参加求偶季。我真不是故意逗你玩，还不是怕牙没长出来你就被别人标记了去。正好掉了犬牙也和你有那么千分之一的联系，你说你是不是得补偿我，以身相许？”

阿易被忽悠的更加沉默。凭良心说，感情方面他也一直稀里糊涂的，素来看不清自己的心意。下了那个决心时连自己都不知道对张保庆抱着什么样的感情，结果却收获了意外之喜。

他似乎是喜欢张保庆的，而张保庆也喜欢他。往日所做的一切都是为了讨他欢心，连在牙科诊所里下的套……也是为了他。

阿易越想越觉得生气。张保庆怎么傻愣愣的，一看就知道当初没好好上生理卫生课，遂挑了挑眉毛道：“你追人也不提前打听好？”

张保庆一脸疑惑：“嗯？”

“我还没分化！”他几乎是切齿道，“你上哪儿参加求偶季去？”

“可你身上这味儿……”张保庆彻底迷惑了。阿易身上的味儿明明白白的，勾人不说，别人身上也都没有，闻得他就算没牙也是心潮澎湃心悸不已，怎么可能不是omega呢。

“我老娘用的配方洗衣皂，她好姐妹从城里给她捎来的，全镇就我家有。”

“……”张保庆忍着掀桌的懊恼。这都叫什么事啊。

“等等！”他回过神来，“那你今年是不是也不参加求偶季了？”

阿易淡淡地应了一声：“都没分化怎么参加？你……等着明年吧。”

还不等张保庆雀跃欢呼，阿易又轻飘飘地说道：“到时候就知道是伺候你一辈子还是当我崽的干爹了。”

“就不能是我当你崽的亲爹吗？”他着重强调了“亲”这个字眼。

“想的美。”阿易不屑地说道，“瞅瞅你漏风的牙。”

“明年就长出来了！”张保庆忙不迭说道。

“等长出来再说吧。”阿易摆了摆手道，“用不用得到还另说呢。”

“用得到。”张保庆没头没尾地说道，“在你身上永远用得到。”

“我要是beta，就不用参加你们这烦人的求偶季了。”

“你不参加，我也不参加。”alpha咧开缺了两颗虎牙的嘴冲着他笑，“到那会儿我就把牙拔下来送你当定情礼物。”

他拍胸脯道：“以示我的决心。”

阿易很是感动，但介于脑补的血腥场面还是忍不住说道：“你就不能整点阳间的事情？”

“……”

那年春天的求偶季，镇上有15对alpha和omega缔结成了终生伴侣。他们在半个小镇人民的注视中头戴花冠，立下了永不分离的誓约。

这又是一个与beta无关的春天。

阿易混在人群中观看了全程，一想到自己分化成omega也要被这样羞耻地围观，瞬间一阵恶寒。

“嘿。”张保庆不知从何处寻来了一只花冠，不由分说地扣在了他的头上。幸好他俩站在最后一排，并没有被多少人察觉。

“干嘛啊，又不是我们。”

“戴戴又有什么关系。”张保庆说着，拿出另一只一模一样地戴在了头上，“看看我，好看吗？”他大大方方地露出了缺失两颗牙的六齿微笑。

阿易抿了抿嘴，极力克制自己笑出声的冲动，低声道：“凑合。”

不过他永远记得这个春天的模样。有人将他作为beta从不曾参与过的春天完完整整地捧到了他的面前。

第二年，张保庆小心翼翼揣着自己刚长好的新牙，总算如愿以偿标记了堪堪分化成omega的阿易。

阿易恨得只咬牙。哪有这样蛮不讲理的人，愣是堵着他家的门不让他出去，非得咬一口才肯放自己走。他刚结束分化期还没过上一天自由奔跑的单身日子就被人标记了。

张保庆就是王八蛋。

他挥舞着拳头琢磨着得瞅准机会把张保庆推下坡去，看他再断一次犬齿不可。

哼。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/5/12


End file.
